Broken: Nothing Less Then Immortal
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: No one is immortal...they learn things in life the hard way...that no one will live forever...and if you are smart, you will review...


Broken: Nothing Less Then Immortal

Summary: No one is immortal...they learn things the hard way in life...that no one will live forever...and if you are smart, you will review...

English Suspense/Family Rated: T Chapters:1 Words:

_There's always a light at the end of the tunnel, it's just hard to see sometimes._

**And so starts the suspenseful chain of a story that no one would say was true or not. Only those who lived it, who saw it, who only lived long enough to tell me bits and pieces of it...**

**Seeing isn't believing, the immortal aren't immortal, and, of course, the forever will never be forever.**

The silver basin was brought forward, edged in the most particularly chosen gems, polished to the point where they were blinding. The first one was a garnet, followed by a pink diamond, then a sapphire, an amethyst, then an emerald, a periodot, a yellow diamond, an onyx, and a milky white diamond. They circled the basin, a rainbow of colors, specially chosen for the distant future.

The building was full of people, casually in excited conversation, settling into the wooden benches. The front row was specially reserved for six young adult Chipmunks and Chipettes.

The first one had thick brown hair, raining down her shoulders, and hazel eyes, with an almost invisible line of blue. She wore a long blue dress, matching her appearance perfectly.

Her mate had dark fur, tinted to match hers, and golden eyes, bearing a frightening resemblance to the sun. He wore a black and white suit, uncomfortable in the formal attire.

The next one had blond hair, swept elegantly to the side with a pearl clip, and silver eyes, gleaming like the basin. She wore an equally silver dress, accented by many other pearls.

Her mate had lighter fur, though he was older, and moss green eyes, soft and wise. He wore a similar suit, poised a little better then the other male Chipmunk.

The next one had waist-length yellow hair, making her look like a doll, and sky blue eyes, with small actual white marks. She wore a soft white dress, wrapping around her body.

Her mate had darker brown fur, dotted with freckles, and gray eyes, a contrasting over-cast sky to his wife. He wore the suit as well, not enjoying it either.

A tall man strode to the front, his gray hair almost gone by now, thick glasses balanced on his lumpy nose. He stepped up to the podium, tapping the microphone once, the feed-back blaring through the building. He spoke, voice raspy and cracking, "Today, we are gathered to baptize the chosen ones, the off-spring of the following." With his shaking, gnarled hand, he gestured towards the six Chipmunks and Chipettes on the bench. They all rose, walking over to the basin, couples holding hands, mothers with tears in their eyes.

"We will baptize the children of: Vinny and Benjamin Seville, Marianna and Joshua Miller, and Susan and Daniel Allen," he announced shakily, stepping from his podium. He hovered around the silver basin, not daring to approach it entirely.

The building's main doors opened with a loud bang, and there, in the doorway, they were. The milky white Chipette, her ocher eyes shining, but mouth still serious, hugged the basket securely to her chest. The jet-black Chipette, amber eyes glinting, mouth smiling, kept the basket to her side.

"We're here!" called the dark haired one, trotting up to the head of the building, her short three feet frame barely fitting into the crushed velvet dress.

The white one carefully strolled down the aisle, smiling down at her basket, following her twin sister to the center. They turned to face the crowd, keeping their heads bowed over the baskets, until they gave them to the parents.

The old man held the first Chipmunk carefully in his hands, placing him into the water. "The youngest child from Vinny and Benjamin, named Theodore Seville, prey of the sky!" he announced, reaching into the basket for the next one.

"The middle child from Vinny and Benjamin Seville, named Simon Seville, prey of the water!" he declared, carefully placing him in the water, taking the last one.

"The oldest child from Vinny and Benjamin Seville, named Alvin Seville, prey of the fire!" he finished, putting him the water next to his brothers. He reached for the next basket, withdrawing a girl.

"The youngest child from Marianna and Joshua Miller, named Eleanor Miller, prey of the sky!" he started, putting her next to her counter-part.

"The middle child from Marianna and Joshua Miller, named Jeanette Miller, prey of the water!" he announced, placing her next to her match.

"The oldest child from Marianna and Joshua Miller, named Brittany Miller, prey of the fire!" he announced, setting her next to her mate.

"And finally, the only child from Susan and Daniel Allen, named Amanda Allen, prey of the water!" he finished, setting her in the water. "These are the chosen ones, the monsters shall be awakened, and will take revenge on them!"

At that moment, Vinny, Marianna, and Susan all burst into tears at the remembrance, rushing towards the basin. The twins held them back, but Marianna broke free, touching Brittany. The black one screamed, as did the auburn haired girl in her hands. Joshua knocked her away from the basin, Brittany falling into the water. The baby Chipmunks were confused, mewing to each other softly, paddling through the water, baffled. Alvin placed one of his paws on the screaming Chipette's shoulders, whimpering something to her.

She stopped, little face breaking into her first smile, touching his open paw.

They were stupefied, watching them tumble over each other like nothing had ever happened. The white one squinted, observing with her hard-as-flint gaze, how they grouped themselves. Alvin kept himself around Brittany, almost afraid she would feel hurt again. Simon and Jeanette seemed to be engaged in conversation, soft little garbles mingling into words. Theodore and Eleanor were giggling, swimming through the water along-side each other. Amanda helped Alvin guard Brittany, both swimming in circles around her. "They're smart, and have already found their mates."

The old man continued to stay focused, taking a moment to clear his throat loudly. "The decisions have been made for their future fates. Vinny and Benjamin, you will care for your children in the forest until age four, where you can send them into the real world. Marianna and Joshua, I'm afraid you'll have to leave the children in other hands, for they have been touched. Susan and Daniel, you are allowed to take your child into the real world."

The twins retreated to the back of the building, awaiting for the ceremony to end. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of some sort, silently filling the building.

Silence...

Darkness...

You could hear a pin drop...

The windows were torn off, a blizzard of broken glass spiraling from the gaping holes on the wall. Everyone began to scream, others escaping the piercing shower. But, the parents refused to leave their children, huddled over the basin to stop glass from falling into the water.

The dark one pulled at Vinny's dress, watching in horror as the roof broke in two, spurting wood. "We have to leave now!" she yelled, words whipped clean out of her mouth by the raging wind.

"No!" Vinny exclaimed, continuing to stay hunched over the basin, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No! We have to stay here!"

The building started to crumble, stone foundation unable to carry its burden any longer. The old man galloped from his podium, gone in a flash despite his frail body. The twins exchanged a frightened look, wondering how to move the determined parents from their children.

Finally, the dark one grabbed the silver basin, the baby Chipmunks looking curiously up at her. "We're going to die if we stay here!"

Her plan worked, the six ran after her, now realizing just how close the building had been to collapsing over them. The horror was too frightening to think about, instead, Susan pulled the twins into a hug. "Thank you two," she chirped, kissing their heads before leaning over the babies.

They knew what had happened, but continued to stay together, softly talking. It was amazing for them to be so smart, so soon, pairing up without a guide.

"They're safe now," Benjamin assured them, his hands shaking in desire to hold his sons. He resisted, watching mournfully at the three, already finding their mates.

The white one stared intently at the destroyed building, looking as if it had been stepped on. Crumbling stone continued to avalanche quietly from the broken foundation. Glass, brick, and wood littered the ground, something so whole suddenly nothing more then a skeleton.

Utter silence rang through their ears a moment, simply exchanging confused, awkward looks. What to do now was a mystery, since the building was destroyed.

Finally, Joshua spoke, picking up one of the baskets, making sure the pink ribbon was tied securely around the handle. "I'd advise we take them home before anything else happens," he suggested, ever so gently dipping the basket into the basin's wide mouth. The three Miller girls tumbled inside, mewing louder at the thought of leaving behind the boys.

Vinny, Benjamin, Susan, and Daniel followed suit, making sure not to touch them at all. Marianna couldn't believe she had held Brittany, for a full second, the tiny Chipette's ice blue eyes widening in surprise. Her own daughter, in her hands, how selfish she had been doing that...

The twins waved goodbye as the parents left, holding the baskets at a safe distance, smiling down at them. They wanted to cry, to see a mother unable to touch her child.

The black one approached the fallen structure, trying to find something, anything among the rubble. She realized something burned scarlet in the ash, along with a pink glimmer. She dropped to her knees, pawing through the thick black remains, until she touched the colors.

Pulsating with heat, the dark one quickly pulled them out of the mess, laying them out to see. The scarlet was the garnet from the silver basin, the pink the rosy diamond. She carefully put them in her hands, quivering with shock the that they had fallen off. "Oh, no..."

Very slowly, the sound bringing tears to her eyes, the two gems cracked, then turned to dust in her hands.

Back in a hollowed tree, three little Chipmunks tried to amuse themselves, in deep thought after the strange ceremony earlier.

Supervised initially by Vinny, Theodore stood in front of the stove, mixing a chestnut shell bowl of his own creation. He couldn't get the Chipette out of his head, the brown eyes, the blond pigtails, her soft giggle. Though he couldn't talk, he could definitely feel, and that girl made him feel a different way then ever before.

Simon was reading, a surprising skill of someone so young. He was rather unfocused, thinking of the Chipette he had been with. Her chocolate brown hair, emerald eyes, her shy smile. He couldn't help but keep picturing her in his head, hoping that one day he could see her again.

Alvin sat on the ledge of the piano, looking down at the white keys beneath him. He was too distracted to play anything, the Chipette he had protected earlier had burned a picture in his mind. Her silky auburn hair, ice blue eyes, her charming appearances. He still couldn't figure out why she screamed like that, when her mother touched her...

Marianna cried over the basket, hugging it preciously to her chest, Joshua following her. The little girls were still snuggled together inside, not knowing it would be the very last time they would see their parents.

She saw the wooden house in the distance, bearing the older woman inside. She carefully approached the front steps, shaking at not trying to cry. Joshua kissed her cheek, hoping to comfort her, also heartbroken at losing his daughters.

Marianna pulled three things out of her pocket, gently dropping them over each one. For Brittany it was a pink hair band, marked with a bright red heart. For Jeanette it was a purple hair ribbon, marked with a dark blue flower. For Eleanor it was two green hair bands, marked with dark green stars. "They'll remember us this way," she murmured quietly in the dark, hesitating at knocking on the door.

He gently put his hand on her shoulder, eyes sad, a sign of what she had to do. With a shaking hand, she knocked weakly on the door.

They both fled from their little girls.

Susan leaned over Amanda, anxiously biting one of her fingernails, her thoughts racing. "So, we have to die...in order to save her," she pieced softly, turning around to Daniel.

He nodded sadly, looking down at his hands before back up at her. "Unfortunately. We won't know when, but, she's one of the chosen ones, without her, who knows what'll happen?"

Susan willed herself not to cry, gazing down at her baby, who had no idea that her parents weren't going to live...

And somewhere, deep in an undiscovered place in the Earth, where no human soul dare enter, there was a fearsome awakening. Lightening struck, rain poured, fire rose in triangular flames from the rumbling Earth.

From the cave, rose three monsters that would horrify any sane person. They came to sky, then paused a moment, watching the horizon line.

They knew that the chosen ones had been born.

Which mean they also knew the chosen ones had to die.

**Be prepared for what will be the next thrilling shock-fic. For those who are curious, read "What Will Become" to understand.**


End file.
